Samurai Warriors V
Samurai Warriors V (Sengoku Musou 5 ''in Japan) is the upcoming Hack and Slash title sequel of the ''Samurai Warriors (Sengoku Musou) series which is a spinoff to the Dynasty Warriors (Shin Sangoku Musou) Series, will be available for the Playstation 4 and the PS Vita. As with previous Samurai Warriors titles, Samurai Warriors V takes place during historical events of the Sengoku Era period in medieval Japan. 5 characters from the previous title Samurai Warriors 4 (Sengoku Musou 4 in Japan) are cut from the game, instead 9 new characters will make their debut, totalling the character roster to 60. There are officially 52 battlfields (2 of them fictional) to participate in, spanning from the year 1545 A.D. to 1615 A.D. when the remaining Toyotomi forces fell at Osaka Castle. Game Options and Gameplay GAME OPTIONS Samurai Warriors V has a selection of menus and options to open, from the main menu: Story Musou - (See Story Musou section below) Free Battle - Free Battle is where you can freely choose to partake in a battle and character of your choice. Survival Tower - A survival mode where you need go up as many floors as you can with the difficulty raised as progress further. Sugoroku - Japan's version to the Monopoly game returns from Samurai Warriors 2. In Samurai Warriors V, Suguroku is a mini-game which allows four players to participate with a character. The goal is to collect the requested amount of gold chosen by the player's predetermined settings. At the beginning of the game, three flags for each player will be divided in the map, and players earn gold and raise their ranks by collecting their respective flags and returning to their home base. Players can buy territories on the map or challenge other players for the control of a territory. Within the game, there are six different challenges: *Annihilate - players defeat as many enemies as possible *Chase - players defeat as many fleeing Fire Ninjas as possible *Destroy - players destroy as many boulders as possible *Race - players break through the castle doors and reach the end before the opponent does *Reveal - players uncover as many Sky Ninjas as possible *Steal - players collect as much gold as possible Battle Creator - (See Battle Creator section below) Gallery - Here is where you can view the artwork, voice samples, cutcenes and listen to the soundtrack in Samurai Warriors V. Options - Where you can change your difficulty, sound, color, TV settings, as well as load and save your progress. GAMEPLAY For Samurai Warriors V, there has been a change of gameplay for many of the characters , some of their weapons used in previous titles have been replaced with new weapons as a way of being more 'realistic' for the characters. Some have only had a slight or complete change of movelists. *Hanzo Hattori has been given the Long Spear as his weapon instead of the Chained Sickle (now Kotaro Fuma's weapon) since he did wield a spear in real life. He's been given a new movelist as a result. *Kotarto Fuma no longer has the Clawed Gauntlets, instead he's been given the Chained Sickle (previously used by Kotaro's rival Hanzo) and a Ninja Sword, they were chosen to make his ninja image stand out more. *Ieyasu Tokugawa's Cannon Spear is replaced with a Decorated Katana. The reasons for this is because the Cannon Spear seems too fictional for Ieyasu to have and that Ieyasu historically liked swords for decorative purposes rather than ones that kill, such as Muramasa made katanas which he despised. *Musashi Miyamoto has been given Wooden Katanas rather than actual katanas, but movelist remains the same. *Kojiro Sasaki still has his nodachi but not 'hidden demon sword thing', thus his movelist has slightly changed. *Masamune Date's sword is now a katana rather than a western sword to go with his pistols, he has also been given a new musou attack. *Ranmaru Mori now has the Heavy Katana as his weapon, but his movelist remains the same. *Muneshige Tachibana has been given a new musou attack, expert game testers complained that his previous musou attack in older games was pretty weak and hard to control. Playable Characters 60 playable characters to choose from to partake in battles of Feudal Japan. Battle List Here is the complete list of battles from the Sengoku period that you can choose to partake in Free Mode, there are 52 in total. Story Musou Story Musou is where you go through events of the warring states of Japan from the point of view of one the playable characters. At the beginning, only 7 warriors are playable: Yukimura Sanada, Ginchiyo Tachibana, Kiyomasa Kato, Motonari Mori, Kagekatsu Uesugi and new characters Sasuke Sarutobi and Nagahide Niwa. Each playable character partakes in 6 chapters in their story, while the Three Unifiers: Nobunaga Oda, Hideyoshi Toyotomi and Ieyasu Tokugawa have 12 chapters each. The only characters that do not have a story modes but appear in other characters stories are Noh, Okuni, Kennyo Honganji, Musashi Miyamoto, Kojiro Sasaki, Aya Gozen and Munenori Yagyu. Battle Creator Mode Under construction. Ohhhh sing when you're busy, sing when you're busy~ New Character Biographies Under construction. Ohhhh sing when you're busy, sing when you're busy~ Category:Koei Category:Hack and Slash Category:Hack and Slash Games Category:Swords Category:Spears Category:Guns Category:Ninjas Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Wars in the History Category:Work in progress